The Darkest Faear
by Snowe Minasu
Summary: Himeno and The Knight Have Been Destroying Demon larvae Every Since The Fight With Takako. Now A New Pretear Has Joined The Fight, But With A New Ally A New Enemy Has Surfaced.Can The Pretears Hold Their Own Against Faear? Find Out In The Darkest Faear!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pretear!!!!

* * *

Hello I'm Himeno Awayuki, Age 17. I am a student at Awayuki High...Oh you're wondering why the school is named after me? Well, My Father Kaoru Awayuki fell in love with billionaires Natsue Hojo, who owns the city, and they got married. Soon after the Wedding she renamed the city "Awayuki Town" and all of the businesses as well. Talk about Power! ------------Power that's a word I know very well. Aside from being a high school student I am a Prêtear, a Princess of Light. Basically Prêtear Are Beings that can combine their leafe, life force, with a leafe knight, the protectors of leafe, to create a new being. That new being is a prêtear. This is allot to take in at once I know. It confused me when I found out about it, so let's skip ahead.

One year ago in my pond, I met the leafe knights and they revealed to me that I was a prêtear. Then they requested my help in fighting Fenril the princess of disaster. At first I was weally scared and tried really hard, and with the knights help we succeeded in stopping Fenril and returned her to normal. Now she has adopted her old name Takako and Married the knight of sound, Sasame. Me, I Fell in Love with the Knight of wind, Hayate. So for the last year Takako and I have been using our powers to takeout the remaining seeds of evil left in Fenril's wake. And hopefully we can live normal happy lives with the knights and my family.

That's right my family! I totally forgot about them. Aside from my mother and father I have two step sisters Mayune and Mawata. Mayune and I have often fought in the past for really stupid reasons but now were best of friends; she fell in love with the knight of fire Goh. Mawata, for a while was really closed up, by that I mean she kept to herself and because of that she was targeted by Fenril to power Fenril's ultimate weapon "The Great Tree of Fenril". After the last battle with Fenril Mawata has been so happy and open. She now occupies her free time by hanging out with the youngest of the leafe knights Shin, Hajime, and Mennen. Kaoru and Natsue has opened the house to the leafe knights, since it was the leafe knights who saved them one year ago. Yes, my family knows I'm A Prêtear and so does my best friend Yayoi, It's our biggest secret. So now the knights are an official part of the family and Mr. Tanaka, our driver and caretaker isn't happy about that. Mr. Tanaka has been in Natsue's life for many years, secretly loving her but Natsue hasn't had any feelings for him so he just stays by her side whenever she needs him.

The Leafe Knights are as important to me as my family, maybe because for a while they were the only people who understood me. Hayate the Knight of Wind is the Leader of the Leafe Knights and he has somewhat of a bad attitude sometimes and has a very short temper. Hayate is also my boyfriend. Sasame is kind of second in command of the Leafe Knights. He Is the Knight of sound and the local radio personality of Awayuki Town. His show "Words Gate" is actually third on the charts in the country; he married Takako former Princess of Disaster. I'll explain this later. Kei, the knight of light is Third in command of the knights; he's basically our strategist and carefully plans our moves in the fight against evil. Goh, the Knight of Fire, plays big brother to the younger knights and keeps an eye on them. Goh works at a small restaurant, which is so cool because I'm always hungry! Mannen Is the Knight of Ice and the oldest of the younger knights. He has smart mouth and a bad attitude; I guess he hung around Hayate to much. Hajime is the Knight of Water and second youngest. He's very sweet and thoughtful. He's always willing to help anyone in need. Shin is the youngest of the Knights. He's the knight of plants and also our wizard, I guess. You see Shin can create a battlefield between our world and Leafenia, their world so none of the surroundings will get damaged in a fight. He can also seal Demon Larvae that have not rooted. For Such a little guy he has some major power!!!!

About Takako, seventeen years ago the leafe knights found Takako and asked her help fighting against evil, she accepted. Then she fought bravely along the knights until "fear" manifested in her heart causing her fighting skills to diminish, this brought Hayate to become sympathetic to her and her feelings. Soon after fear was banished and Takako fought at full strength once again. Sasame fell in love Takako but kept his feelings secret because he saw that she loved Hayate. After they saved the world Takako told Hayate that she loved him and he refused her feelings. That day, Takako turned her powers over to the dark side and became Fenril Princess of Disaster and began fighting the knights. In their final efforts to stop Takako three knights gave up their leafe to seal her to a tree in Leafenia. Then last year she broke free of her prison and the fight started again, only this time no one died in the fight except Sasame who was revived after I became the Legendary Prêtear (Which I can no longer do). Now with her evil powers banished she is once again a prêtear destroying demon larvae, servants of darkness, atoning for her sins.


	2. Rya

**Osaka, Japan**

The Demon Larvae grew to an enormous size striking quickly and fearlessly. The girl dodged its attacks with ease and began her counter attack. _'Core, core, core!' _She thought to her self as she looked over the demon larvae. "Rya find it quickly!!!!!" came a voice behind her. "Shiya stop yelling at me" Rya called back. "I've found it so now let's prêt!" Shiya ran towards Rya with her hand out and Rya grabbed it and they began to pret. There was a burst of leafe and moments later stood Rya "Prêtear of Darkness". The Demon Larvae sense the change in leafe and attacked. Rya jumped out of the way and dodged the attack; she put her hands in the air and called out "Arrows of Darkness!". A set of arrows and a bow appeared in her hand and she aimed at the demon larvae "You have harmed others and now you shall perish!" she screamed as she shot the arrows. The demon larvae shrieked in horror as it faded into the darkness.

**Later That Day**

"Rya you did a wonderful job against the demon larvae!" Shiya said. "Thank you very much Shiya." Rya said softly as she admired the cherry blossoms that bloomed. They were at Rya's shrine in the gardens. "I still can't believe you're a priestess, Rya." Shiya said taking a seat next to Rya. Shiya looked over Rya admiring her long icy blue hair and piercing grey eyes. Rya turns to Shiya and looked hard at her "What?" Shiya asked nervously. "Nothing just looking at your crimson colored hair! It looks so cool!" Rya said happily. "Rya have you been listening to anything I said?" asked Shiya. "Yes I have." Rya turned her attention back to the cherry blossoms. "I've been trained as a priestess since I was five. My Mother and grandmother taught me very well and in time I developed my spiritual powers. These powers have helped me with special ceremonies and healings lots a times." Rya explained. "Shiya is it possible that I just developed prêtear powers out of thin air? Or is it a result of my spiritual powers?" asked Rya. Shiya looked at the sky "No one can just get that kind of power out of thin air, and spiritual power and the power of a prêt ear are totally different things. Prêtears are just born with that power. "Shiya explained, and then she looked at Rya "Let me ask this, does your mom and grand mom have spiritual powers?" Shiya asked. Rya looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No, they don't." she replied looking back at the cherry blossoms. "Then your spiritual powers are a part of you prêtear powers." Shiya said. "Oh I see" was all Rya said. Each girl sat there for long minutes occupied with their own thoughts, until Rya got up and went into the shrine. "Wait here Shiya!" She called out. Shiya nodded and looked at the cherry blossoms like Rya did just moments ago. _'She has a fantastic gift and she fought much better than our first meeting. I wonder what path will she choose? No matter what I will stay at her side always!' _Shiya thought to herself. Long minutes passed and Shiya sat in the garden still. After a few more minutes Shiya fell asleep under the cherry blossoms.

**The Next Morning**

Shiya awoke and stood up, "I can't believe I slept this long." She said and looked around. She looked down and noticed that Rya was asleep at her feet. "Idiot, you'll catch a cold, like this." She said as she picked up the sleeping girl and headed towards her house. She realized that she could teleport she teleported to Rya's room and placed the sleeping girl in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Sleep well." She whispered softly as she teleported back to the garden. _'Being here, will draw the demon larvae and put her family in danger. Doesn't she realize it? If she does then what will she do? As a leafe knight, I swore I would protect her' _She thought as a gentle breeze blew over her. Her hair began to blow in the wind and she tucked it behind her ear. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She found herself face to face with Rala, Rya's mother. "Lady Priestess." Shiya said as she bowed. "Please there's no need for that." Came Rala's gentle voice. Shiya stood up straight and looked at Rala. "Lady Shiya I ask a favor of you. Please watch over my daughter." Rala said. Shiya nodded and bowed to the priestess. "I know this is a lot to ask you but--"Rya cut her off. "Its okay, I understand. Rya is like my family and I will protect her with my life." Rala's eyes welled with tear and bowed to Shiya, then she turned and walked back into the house. "Come on out." said Shiya, as she looked up at the sky. Rya stepped from behind the Cherry Blossom tree. "I thought you were still sleep." Shiya said to Rya. "As you heard your mom is very worried about you. I'm sorry to say being here will draw the Demon Larvae. So what you do?" Shiya asked. Rya looked at the ground and put her hand on the base of the tree. "I guess I'll leave. It's what I need to do, for my family's sake." She said softly. Shiya turned to her, "Good answer. We leave today, for Awayuki Town." Rya's head jerked up "AWAYUKI TOWN!!!!!!!! That's where my friend Mawata lives." Shiya walked over to her, "You mean Mawata Awayuki? Well, at least you'll know someone when we arrive. Now go pack we leave in Three Hours." Rya nodded and rushed into the house.


	3. What The!

**Been a While Since I've Posted. I lost all my files so now I'm re-writing Everything From Memory :( I'll try To get the next chapter up by next week if i can!! Please Read and Review!**

**Oh Yeah, I Don't Own Pretear! Just The Made Up Characters and Stuffs...**

* * *

Awayuki Mansion

"Why that's Great News …Yes….I'll see to it that the paperwork will be taken care of……why of course, I'll ask mother right away. Be Safe on your journey." Mawata hung up the phone with a smile on her face. "Who was that dear?" asked her mother Natsue. "It was my friend Rya in Osaka, she moving to Awayuki town and was wondering if we could help get her enrolled in school." Mawata replied. Natsue smiled, ever since that day one year ago Mawata had become so much happier. "Mother can you get her enrolled please?" Mawata asked. Natsue nodded and opened her phone, "I'll take care of it right now dear." Mawata smiled and ran to the door, "Thank you so much mother! I promised Hajime and Shin we'd play today so I'll see you at dinner time." She said as she left the room

As she walked down the hallway Mawata passed reception room number three and heard a high pitched laugh coming from it. "Mayune?" she asked peeking into the room. As she looked in she saw her older sister Mayune sitting at a table watching their step father, Kaoru, sculpt. Mayune laughed again, "Well dad, I'm sure that Himeno will like this new statue you made of her." She said. Karou smiled, "I really hope she does, I mean she did destroy the last two." He said. Mawata walked into the room cautiously, "Dad, Mayune? What's going on in here?" she asked. That's when she saw it, a statue of a tulip with Himeno's face carved into it. It was titled Himeno Mark III. Kaoru bounded over to her, "Isn't it wonderful? After I finished the sculptures of you girls and your mother I was inspired to do another one of Himeno." He said happily. Mawata shook her head, "Won't she be upset?" Karou shook his head no. Mawata sighed and left 'Himeno is going destroy it again' she thought to herself.

She walked to the garden where she encountered Mannen and the younger knights. "Finally you're here so let's go!" Mannen exclaimed. Mawata smiled and picked Shin up, "Yeah let's go into town for ice cream" Hajime said. "Ok let's go!" Mawata said cheerfully. They walked to the front gates where they encountered Mr. Tanaka. "Ms. Are you heading into town? Shall I drive you?" he asked. "Sure, thank you Mr. Tanaka." She said as they loaded into the car.

_~Meanwhile~_

Rya and Shiya were on the train heading to Awayuki Town quietly talking. "So how do you know Mawata Awayuki?" Shiya asked. Rya looked out the window staring at the scenery as they passed it by. She never answered the question. "Rya did you hear me?" Shiya asked. Rya turned to Shiya, "Can you repeat that?" she asked. "I asked 'how did you know Mawata Awayuki?'" Shiya said. Rya thought about the question for a second. "Well our dads went to school together and started a company together, but my dad wanted a quiet life so he bought 20 percent of the company and moved to Osaka. But every shareholders meeting they bought us along and we got to hang out while they conducted business." Rya explained.

Before Shiya could comment the train jerked to a stop. Both girls fell out of their chair and onto the floor. They tried to stand up but fell to the ground clutching their chests. "Demon Larvae, a lot of them" Rya said. Shiya nodded in agreement. They stood up, yanked open the window and jumped out. Lucky for them the train stopped as it moved through country side. Once they hit the ground they came face to face with over 20 humongous demon larvae. "Crap we're so in trouble." Rya said. Shiya grabbed her hand and they prêted into the Prêtear of Darkness. Rya jumped into the air and began blasting the demon larvae with a darkness beam. "_Try to find the cores!" _came Shiya's voice. "Got it!" Rya said. She flew around dodging enemy attacks looking for the core and trying to lure them away from the train. Long minutes passed and she still couldn't find the cores, but she gave the train enough time to escape with the other passengers. "Shiya! I don't see any cores!" She screamed. _"That's not possible!"_ Shiya said back. _"They must be protected somehow!"_ Rya continued to blast at the demon larvae randomly. She managed to take two down. The Remaining eighteen demon larvae came together and fired a massive blast towards Rya, Shiya started to act as a shield but Rya Unprêted at the last second taking the full effect of the blast. She fell out of the sky but Shiya caught her before she hit the ground. The demon larvae advanced on them and positioned themselves to attack. Shiya held Rya's body close to her own. "I'll protect you no matter what" she said softly.


	4. A New Demon Larvae?

The demon larvae positioned themselves to attack, and Shiya held Rya closer. "I promised I'd protect you. So I'll stay with you till the end." She said. She felt Rya's body get just a bit colder and a tear slid down her neck. The demon larvae roared and began gathering energy to fire at them. Shiya looked at them; the energy they were gathering was getting collected in a single blast. They fired it and tears poured down Shiya's face.

Suddenly she heard two voices from two different females. "Sonic arrow!!!!!" Came one voice; "Ice Cannon!!" Came the other. Shiya watched as the two attacks combined into one and neutralized the attack from the demon larvae. She looked around for the source and saw two girls floating above her. One had long black hair and was wearing a silverish pink dress; the other had short pink hair and was wearing a greenish blue dress with long sleeves. The pink haired girl spoke to the black haired girl. "Takako give them some leafe while I keep these things busy. Hayate and the others should be here shortly." She said. Takako nodded, "Leave it to me Himeno" she said. Himeno began showering the demon larvae with ice attacks while Shiya looked on. "They're both Prêtear?" she asked herself. Suddenly she felt energy being poured into her body. She looked up to see leafe poring from Takako's body into hers and Rya's. She closed her eyes and concentrated sending the energy she was receiving into Rya's body. Rya opened her eyes. When Takako saw her eyes open she flew off to help Himeno.

"Shiya, what's going on?" Rya asked weakly. "No time for that. Can you prêt?" Shiya asked. Rya nodded and stretched her hand out. Shiya took it and they began to prêt. Himeno and Takako sensed the change in leafe and turned to the source, where the two girls once sat was just one. "_Did they just prêt?" _Sasame asked Takako. "I believe so, I just can't believe it" she answered. She turned her attention back to the demon larvae and started to attack; Himeno followed suit. Rya flew up next to them and asked "Can either of you see the cores?" Himeno and Takako both shook their heads no. Rya sighed "So I guess it's back to 'Plan A' smash them up!" She said. Himeno smiled, "I like that plan." She said. The three girls took off in different directions scattering attacks on the demon larvae. Together, the managed to take down five more demon larvae. "This is tiring, I'm running out of strength" Takako said "Me too." Rya chimed in.

Just then the wind picked up. "About time you got here!" Himeno grumbled. Rya looked around; five more people had teleported in. "Quit your bitching tulip head! We had our own stuff to deal with!" Hayate snapped back. "This is neither the time nor the place for that. Shin the containment field please." The man in yellow said. The littlest of the bunch floated forward and closed his eyes. "Beyondios!" he said. Rya watched in awe as plants grew out of his neck chain and enveloped the battle field. "What just happened?" she asked to no one in particular. The guy in red flew over to her "This is a containment field between your realm and ours, it keeps the surrounding area from being damaged by this fight." he explained. Takako flew over "Alright let's get this over with, I'm running out of power" she said. They all nodded in agreement and faced the demon larvae. They had become immobile, "Something's wrong here." Himeno said. The man in yellow moved forward "This doesn't sit well with me. Everyone be on guard." He said. Just then a light enveloped the demon larvae merging them into one colossal demon larvae.

Rya and the others looked on as the demon larvae began tearing at the barrier. The knights began to attack it to keep it from destroying the barrier. Rya, Takako, and Himeno held hands and concentrated as they searched for the core. "_Why can't you find it"_ Mannen said to Himeno from inside her. "The core is protected! It's impossible to track!" she snapped back. They continued to look for the core when Rya suddenly began to drop from the sky. The man in red caught her before she hit the ground, "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded "I guess I'm not fully recovered from the blast earlier" she said. As he helped her stand she saw it. "THE CORE!!!!! I FOUND THE CORE!!!!!!!" She screamed. Himeno and Takako immediately flew over to her and looked where she was pointing. "Goh keep us covered while we take this thing down." Himeno said to the man in red. Goh began to strike the demon larvae with fire attacks, "Go for it!" he said to the girls.

Takako put her fingers to her lips, Himeno placed one hand on top of the other and pointed them towards the ground, and Rya put her hands in the air. "Sonic Arrow!" Takako screamed. "Ice Cannon!" Himeno screamed. "Arrows of Darkness!" Rya screamed. The attacks streaked towards the demon larvae and combined into a massive blast. The demon larvae screamed in pain as its core was ripped to shreds. As the Demon larvae vanished so did the containment field. "We did it!" Rya said as she passed out.

**Meanwhile**

She watched through her mirror as her demon larva was destroyed. "So they managed to defeat it? This shall prove interesting" she said. She focused the mirror on Takako "You think you've found happiness? You think I'm gone? You my dear will be the first to feel my wrath." Then she focused the mirror onto Himeno "So you're the legendary white prêtear? Your power proves no threat to me" she said. She left the mirror and walked to her throne. "This world shall soon be mine." She said


	5. Prelude To Discussion

**Awayuki Mansion**

Rya opened her eyes slowly, her entire body sore. She sat up and looked around; she was in a large room from what she can tell. The light of the moon was peeking in the room from behind the curtains. _'Where am I and how did I get here?' _she thought to herself. _'The last thing I remember is fighting that giant demon larvae'_ as she pondered, she became aware of someone else's breathing in the room. She looked next to her and saw Shiya sleeping next to her. She didn't move nor did she say a word; she just watched the sleeping girl. "My sweet Protector" Rya said softly. Then she snuggled next to Shiya and drifted back to sleep.

There was a loud crash and Rya jumped up. She looked next to her and Shiya was gone. Then she heard arguing and got up and walked to her door. She peeked out and saw Himeno walking holding a statue while a man cried at her feet. "Please Himeno, don't do it!" he pleaded. "I worked so heard on it!" Himeno threw the statue at the wall shattering it to pieces, "I can't believe you made another one dad! Is that what you think of your daughter?!" She yelled. He scrambled over and began picking up the pieces of the statue. "Well you are my little tulip." He said "I thought you'd be happy about it". Himeno sighed "I do not look like a tulip!!" she shrieked. Just then a high pitched laughter could be heard coming down the hallway. "Come now Himeno, surely you can appreciate dad's artistic views. Can you not?" Mayune asked joining them. Himeno stared at Mayune intensely. "So I take it you're the one who encouraged this dear sister?" Himeno asked. Mayune smiled and said "Why of course, I thought you'd be happy about it food for brains." Just then Kaoru jumped up. "That just inspired me! Mayune to the studio!" he said as he took off running. Mayune smiled "See you later Himeno!" she said as she followed Kaoru.

Himeno grumbled "I know that this new inspiration of his is going to make me mad." She turned to see Rya standing in the door way. "Good afternoon! How are you feeling today?" Himeno asked her. Rya walked over to her "Is it afternoon already?" she asked. Himeno nodded. "You must be hungry, let's go to the dining room everyone is eating lunch." Himeno said. Rya nodded "First let me get ready for the day"

Ten minutes later Rya exited her room wearing tan cargo pants and a short sleeve white blouse. Himeno and Mawata were waiting for her. Mawata hugged her tightly, "Rya! I can't believe it's you, are you ok?" she said. Rya hugged her back. "I'm fine Mawata, just hungry." Himeno turned and started walking down the hallway. "To the dining room!" she said cheerfully. The group walked to the dining room quietly talking, Rya asked Himeno "What was going on with that statue incident earlier?" Himeno laughed "My dad's a writer and a sculptor, so he often sculpts statues of the family. But, he has a habit of making mine look like tulips and it annoys me." She explained. Mawata gave a small laugh, "He cares about you Himeno." Himeno smiled. "Yeah I know."

They walked into the dining room and all eyes were on them. The girls gave a bow and all together said good afternoon. Shiya rushed over to Rya "Are you well enough to be moving?" she asked voice full of concern. Rya smiled and nodded. Everyone at the table stood as the girls walked over and stood behind empty chairs. Shiya teleported out. Natsue cleared her throat. "Before we sit, everyone let's introduce ourselves to our guest". She said looking around "I'm Natsue Awayuki. Mother of Mayune and Mawata; and Also Himeno's stepmother." She said. The gentleman next to her smiled brightly "I'm Kaoru Awayuki! Himeno's Father; and stepfather of Mayune and Mawata. I'm also married to Natsue." He said. The man with the long blue hair across with him spoke "Let's make this quick. I'm Hayate" he pointed around the table "That's Kei, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, Sasame, and Shin." The girl next to Sasame spoke "Hayate! that's so rude, please don't mind him. I'm Takako pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She said smiling. Rya Bowed, "I'm Kurogawa, Rya." she said

They all sat down and began their lunch. "Mr. Tanaka, where is Shiya?" Himeno asked the short man standing next to the end of the table. "Why Miss Shiya is walking about the garden. She said to eat without her." He replied walking into the room. They started to talk quietly when Hayate stood up and turned his gaze to Rya. "So who are you? I mean are you a prêtear?" He asked. Rya tensed up, she was not expecting to have this talk yet. "Hayate you have no tact! Of course she's a prêtear; she helped take down the demon larvae!" Himeno snapped. Rya looked around the table; the younger knights had their gaze pointed to Himeno and Hayate, Kei and Goh were staring at her while Sasame and Takako just talked amongst themselves. Just then Shiya teleported in "Hayate, I already told you that she is a prêtear." She said. She bowed to Kaoru and Natsue "I apologize for my late arrival." She said. "It's quite alright dear, please sit down. Mr. Tanaka please bring Ms. Shiya some lunch." Natsue said. "Right away miss." Mr. Tanaka said as he rushed to the kitchen.

"I still don't like it! I mean there are already two active prêtear; there should not be a third." Hayate said taking his seat again. "If it weren't for her we wouldn't have found the cores of the last demon larvae we fought." Kei pointed out. Rya started to open her mouth after she looked at Kaoru and Natsue. "It's ok Rya; my family knows all about the knights and prêtear" Himeno said. Rya physically relaxed a bit. "Let me ask this, why are there two active prêtear Hayate?" Shiya asked him. Hayate grumbled "Because, I messed up in the past and Takako became a princess of disaster, so Himeno became the prêtear and saved her." Takako cleared her throat "So it's really my fault that there are two of us active" she said "But what does that have to do with Rya?" Shiya looked at Kei "You never told them have you?" she asked. "I didn't think it was necessary, after we found Himeno of course." He said. Himeno and Rya looked at Kei and asked together "What wasn't necessary?" Kei and Shiya looked at each other and nodded "We found Rya as the Prêtear first, not Himeno."


End file.
